Tokyo de Cristal: El alma de los planetas
by produccionescheca
Summary: Continuacion de QDQNHCESM.
1. Introduccion

TOKYO DE CRISTAL: EL ALMA DE LOS PLANETAS 

INTRODUCCION

Sabemos que hemos tardado mucho, demasiado, pero por fin está aquí. Para que todo el mundo comprendiese al máximo a los personajes y la historia, antes de llegar aquí hemos tenido que escribir Himitsu No Senshi Warrior Sun y algunas side stories, pero una vez completados estos, por fin podemos empezar con "Tokyo de Cristal: el alma de los planetas", que no es otra cosa que la continuación de "¿Quién Dijo Que No Hay Chicos En Sailor Moon?"

Es aconsejable leer primero QDQNHCESM? Y Himitsu, para poder comprender muchas de las cosas que se van a comentar en esta historia. La situaciones personales de los personajes pueden ser o no iguales a las que tenían cuando acabó la primera historia (en caso de haber variado en algo, podreis leerlo en las side stories). Para que podais leerlas sin liaros, están ordenadas cronológicamente.

Aparte de eso, deciros que la historia transcurre dos años despues de QDQNHCESM?.

Espero que os guste.


	2. El comienzo de una nueva era ¡Por fin no...

CAPÍTULO 1: El comienzo de una nueva era. ¡Por fin nos hemos casado!

- ¿Quereis hacer el favor de subiros de una vez al coche de una vez?.- preguntó Carlos, meditando la firme posibilidad de dejarlas allí tiradas.- A este paso, Bunny tendrá que casarse sin damas de honor.

- ¡¡NO!!.- gritaron todas las chicas desde la habitación de al lado.

Rápidamente, empezaron a salir chicas con vaporosos vestidos, arreglandose apresuradamente el pelo, o el tocado, o el maquillaje, o la falda...

Carlos suspiró con resignación al igual que Ricardo, mientras los demás chicos sonreían comprensivos.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué habeis tardado tanto?.- gruñó el muchacho. Había cumplido ya los quince años y llevaba un ritmo de crecimiento que hacía presagiar que en poco tiempo iba a superar a Carlos en altura. Los últimos meses los había pasado en Inglaterra, por orden del padre de Luis, su tutor, para que mejorase su inglés y (para qué negarlo) sus modales.

- Verás, es que algunas personas se molestan en tratar de sacar lo mejor de si mismas en ocasiones especiales.- le recriminó Hotaru.- Claro, que tú no tienes nada mejor que sacar.

- Al menos yo no tengo que fingir algo que no soy.- replicó Ricardo.- ¿Y por qué te has puesto tanto relleno? Se nota mucho.

Al decir eso, hundió un dedo en el pecho de Hotaru... que no era precisamente de relleno.

Por supuesto, hizo falta ayuda para impedir que Hotaru no matase a Ricardo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Ricardo?.- suspiró Luis, mientras Vicki trataba de tranquilizar a Hotaru.

- ¡No sabía que eran de verdad!

- Me parece que con la edad que tienes, ya deberias saber que a las chicas les crecen los pechos al desarrollarse. Ademá, ya te avisamos que después de romper con mi hermano, Hotaru está especialmente susceptible.

- Sí, pero no estaba seguro de si debía incluir a Hotaru en la definición de "chica". Y Hotaru siempre está susceptible. Debe ser un efecto secundario del crecimiento hiperacelerado.

Luis suspiró, con resignación. Estaba claro que iban a tener una segunda version de las constantes riñas entre Vicki y Alex.

- Carola, cielo.- murmuró Dani mientras tanto.- Creo que no es buena idea que vayas así a la boda.

- ¿Por qué no?.- se alarmó Carola, mirándose de arriba abajo. Llevaba un vestido de color amarillo suave, largo hasta los pies y con los hombros desnudos, con un pequeño ramillete en las manos.- ¿Voy mal?

- No: es que estás tan hermosa que vas a eclipsar a la novia.

- ¡Oh, tonto!.- se ruborizó Carola, mientras le daba un suave golpe en la mejilla.

- En cualquier caso.- señaló Carlos, todavía molesto por el retraso.- Quizás lo más adecuado habria sido que os vistierais al llegar allí ¿no? Después de todo, Bunny también tendrá que vestirse y vosotras vais a ir con ella.

- Si, pero si tenemos que ayudarla a ella, no podemos dedicarnos a arreglarnos nosotras.- le sonrió Amy, con un vestido igual al de Carola, pero de color azul.

- Que suerte teneis.- suspiró Jorge.- A mi también me gustaría poder ayudar a Bunny con su vestido.

- No te inquietes.- le tanquilizó Alex.- Cuando tú te cases, podrás jugar con tu vestido tooooodo lo que quieras.

- Por supuesto.- sonrió Jorge.- Pero tu no podrás verme: ya sabes que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda Y 

- ... ¿nunca vas a cansarte?

- NoY 

- Creo que ya estamos listas.- anunció Vicki, después de conseguir tranquilizar a Hotaru lo suficiente.

- Por fin.- gruñó Carlos, abriendo la puerta para que fuesen saliendo las chicas. Al pasar Tim a su lado, la miró con muda admiracion, que ella correspondió con una rápida y ligera sonrisa furtiva.

- Sabes, aunque sea robarle las palabras a Dani, tú tampoco deberias ir asi.- le susurró Alex al oido a Patricia.- Estás espléndida.

- Gracias.- respondió Patricia con una dulce sonrisa, mientras se subía con cuidado al coche de Carlos.- Nos veremos en la iglesia.

Bunny se miró al espejo una vez más. Casi no podía creerselo: por fin iba a casarse. Después de tantos años, de tantos sufrimientos, el día de su boda iba a celebrarse.

Su madre se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos sobre ella.

- Estás preciosa, hija.- le dijo, emocionada.

Bunny se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa.

Detrás de ella, estaban todas sus amigas, terminando de arreglarse tras haberla ayudado a ella con su vestido. Estaban todas espectaculares, con sus vestidos. A sus pies, en un necesario silencio, pero igual de emocionada y orgullosa, estaba Luna. Y estaba deseando poder salir por fin y ver a todos sus amigos esperandola, a su padre, caminando a su lado, orgulloso. Y sobre todo, ver a Armando, con su traje blanco, ansioso de verla llegar, de tomarla por esposa...

- Bunny, ¿estás lista?.- le preguntó Raquel.- Ya es la hora...

Bunny asintió levemente con la cabeza, tratando de contener las ganas de ponerse a dar saltos de alegría.

Su, madre, dándole un último abrazo, se fue hacia los bancos, a sentarse con Shingo, a quien también se le veía feliz y satisfecho (aunque eso igual era debido a que iba a quedarse con el cuarto de Bunny)

Su padre la estaba esperando con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Estás preciosa, hija.- logró decir, tratando de contener la emoción.

Bunny se limitó a asentir. Si trataba de hablar, empezaría a llorar y Vicki jamás le perdonaría que arruinase su maquillaje de esa manera.

Las damas de honor pasaron delante de ellos, echando pétalos de flores a su paso, con gestos solemnes.

Todos estaban de pie a su paso, mirandola con amor y felicidad. Allí estaban todos: las hermanas Malignas, Kari, Camilo, Mauricio, Fernando, Ryo, el doctor Tomoe... incluso los Three Lights y la princesa Kokyu habían ido a su boda. Seiya le había deseado toda la felicidad del mundo, aunque sus ojos se habían mostrado tristes. Pero ella no estaba preocupada: estaba convencida de que algún día, él también encontraría a su compañera ideal... quien sabía si no sería esa dulce princesa de largos cabellos pelirrojos...

Estaban todos aquellos que habían pasado por su vida durante los últimos años. Algunos sabían su pequeño secreto, otros no, pero no importaba, todos estaban felices de verla por fin allí, frente al altar.

Las damas de honor fueron tomando su sitio, enfrente de los bancos donde estaban sentados los muchachos, todos ataviados con sus mejores trajes.

Y allí estaba él, su gran amor de toda la eternidad. Ahora se hacía llamar Armando, pero en otra época había sido conocido como Endimión, el Príncipe de la Tierra, su amante secreto, su amor eterno. Se le veía feliz, radiante, casi no cabía en si de felicidad.

Ella le sostuvo con amor la mirada.

Por fin había llegado su momento.

- Pasame otro pañuelo, por favor.- murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Carola.

Dani, enjugándose las suyas propias, le pasó uno de sus famosos pañuelos de papel mentolados.

Todas las chicas, a excepción de Tim y Hotaru, estaban derramando alguna lágrima, en mayor o menos medida.

- Esto es tan... hermoso.- murmuró Ray miesntras el sacerdote continuaba con su discurso.- Nuestra pequeña... ya se ha casado.

- Desde luego, llorais por unas tonterías.- refunfuñó Carlos.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Tim, muy convencida.

- No seas aguafiestas, Carlos.- le regañó Luis.- El siguiente podríais ser vosotros

De un salto Tim y Carlos se levantaron de un salto, los dos rojos como tomates.

- ¡NODIGASTONTERIASNOSOTROSSOLOSOMOSAMIGOS!.- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Me alegra oirlo, hermanos.- les dijo el sacerdote.- Dios se alegra de saberlo, pero sin duda, puede esperar a que termine la ceremonia.

Los dos aun más rojos que antes, se apresuraron a sentarse, sintiendose el centro de todas las miradas.

- Caray, no hacía falta que os pusierais asi.- murmuró Luis, alucinado.- No quería decir que fueseis a ir juntos...

- ¡Viva los novios!

- ¡Viva!

- Felicidades Bunny, me alegro mucho por ti.- la felicitó Kary, luciendo un precioso vestido de premamá.- Espero que seais muy felices.

- Gracias Kary.- se lo agradeció Bunny, emocionada.- Y no olvides avisarme cuando nazca el bebé.

- Bueno, Armando, tú también has caido.- se rio Mauricio.- Espero que seas muy feliz: tienes una gran chica contigo.

La gente lanzaba el arroz en todas direcciones, y este se desperdigaba por el viento.

- Oye, ¿no te parece que hace frio para estar en el mes que estamos?.- se oyó murmurar a alguien.

- Pues la verdad es que ahora que lo dices...

Bunny tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

- ¡Amy!.- le preguntó, alarmada de repente.- ¿Cuándo tocaba que comenzase la glaciación?

La pregunta pilló de sorpresa a su amiga.

- Pues... pues no lo se, supongo que faltaran uno o dos años...

Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra fijamente.

-... o no...- dijo finalmente Amy, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Bunny notó cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Agarró sus faldones y echó a correr hacia la sacristía.

- Bunny, por favor, abre la puerta, cariño.- suplicó su madre.- Esto tenías que haberlo hecho antes de la ceremonia, no después. Ahora ya no tiene remedio.

- Señora Tsukino, no creo que sea eso.- le indicó Armando, con una gran gota de sudor.

- Por favor, cariño, llamamé mamá.- le restó importancia la mujer.- Bunny, abre, por favor. Siempre puedes recurrir al divorcio.

- ¡Vete!.- se oyó decir a Bunny.

- ¿Me deja probar a mi?- le pidió Alex. Este empezó a dar grandes golpes contra la puerta, organizando todo un escándalo.- ¡Bunny, abre la puerta!

Fuera, abriendo la ventana y ocultando el ruido con los golpes de Alex, las muchachas lograron meter a Luna en la sacristía.

- Bunny.- dijo la gata.

En un rincón,abrazando sus rodillas, staba Bunny. Parecía un angel caido, con el rimel corrido por las lágrimas y todo el vaporoso vestido blanco a su alrededor.

- Vete.- lloriqueó Bunny.

- Bunny, ¿qué ocurre?

- Es la glaciación.- murmuró la novia.- Tenía que ser precisamente ahora, en el día de mi boda.

- Bunny, las temperaturas no bajan en un día.- indicó la gata.

- ¿Y cuánto tardará?.- insistió Bunny.- ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes?

- Seguramente tardará por lo menos cuatro meses en empezar a congelarse todo _(nota de la autora: lo siento, no he estudiado climatología, de modo que no sé si lo que acabo de decir es una sublime estupidez. Todos hablan de las glaciaciones, pero nadie dice cuanto tarda en hacer frío)_

- Cuatro meses...- siguió llorando Bunny.- ¿Y qué hago yo en cuatro meses? Me he casado hoy, entre que vengo del viaje de novios, hacemos la mudanza, y organizamos todos... para cuando comience de verdad mi vida con Armando, todo quedará reducido a un montón de hielo...

- No seas tan negativa.- trató de animarla Luna.- Tú sabes que cuando llegue el momento, sumirás al planeta en un letargo que terminará con la glaciación y todo comenzará de nuevo. No es que tu vida acabe, simplemente, quedará como si te hubieses ido a dormir.

- Sí, pero entonces habra luchas por el control, y acabaré siendo la reina.- insistió Bunny.- Yo solo quiero tener una vida normal con Armando...

- Deja de lamentarte por tu destino.- la regañó dulcemente Luna.- Piensa que tendrás una hija maravillosa y que conseguirás tener la paz en el mundo, lo mejor que puede ocurrir. No puedes impedir que tenga lugar la glaciación ¿no?

- No.- admitió Bunny, secándose las lágrimas.

- En ese caso, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aprovechar al máximo tu tiempo ahora, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Tendrás que tener a mano unos cuantos abrigos y mantas, pero aun te queda tiempo para disfrutar de Armando. Si no quieres perder el tiempo en una mudanza, alquilad una casa.

Bunny alzó un poco la vista y miró a la gata.

- Venga, sonrie un poco.

De repente, Bunny se echó a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?.- suspiró la gata.

- ¡Que he echado a perder mi maquillaje y no puedo salir con este aspecto!

- ... y las temperaturas continuarán bajando hasta el punto que dejen de funcionar todos los aparatos electricos que no estén debidamente preparados.

Alex apagó el televisor con el mando a distancia, mientras Patricia miraba por la ventana, con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos: estaban a finales de septiembre y nevaba copiosamente desde hacía tres días.

- Parece que ha llegado el momento.- suspiró ella.- Pronto empezará a fallar todo y reinará el pánico.

- Debemos hablar con Bunny, no puede retrasarlo más.- señaló Alex.

- Lo sé.

Todos estaban reunidos en casa de Dani, muy serios. Las nevadas se habían intensificado los últimos días y las temperaturas continuaban bajando a un ritmo alarmante.

- Bunny, no puedes retrasarlo más.- señaló Luna, rompiendo el silencio.- Ya está muriendo gente por congelación.

- En el sur aun hace un tiempo razonable.- se defendió Bunny.

- Bunny, no puedes seguir asi.- intervino Artemis.- Pronto dejarán de funcionar las calefacciones ¿quieres que muera más gente? No puedes hacerlo por un motivo tan egoista como es mantener tu vida de casada.

- Podriamos acabar muriendo alguno de nosotros.- señaló Sergio.- Somos guerreros, pero eso no nos hace inmunes al frío.

Bunny bajó la mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Armando la abrazaba.

- No es sólo por mi vida de casada...- murmuró.

- ¿Entonces qué ocurre?.- preguntó Raquel. Bunny, como toda respuesta, se llevó la mano al vientre.- Oh... ya veo...

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Dani, mientras las chicas sonreian.

- Estás embarazada.- suspiró Luna.- ¿De cuanto?

- Tres semanas.- Bunny empezó a llorar.- Es que... ¿y si le pasa algo al bebé?

- A Chibiusa no le va a pasar nada.- respndió Luna.- Seguramente, en el futuro, también la reina estaba embarazada en la glaciación y no le ocurrió nada.

- Pero no puedes asegurarlo.

- Pero tampoco puedes esperar a que nazca para poner a la gente a salvo.- señaló Cometa.- Si esperas nueve meses, ya habrán muerto millones de personas.

- Por no hablar de la posibilidad de que tu misma mueras, o de que el bebé no soporte las condiciones.- señaló Amy.

- Lo mires por donde lo mires, debes usar el cristal de plata.- asintió Armando.- Bunny, yo confio en ti, estoy seguro de que con tu poder, nos protegerás a todos, incluida nuestra hija.

- Sabemos que es duro.- dijo Patricia.- Significa renunciar a todo lo que tenemos para adentrarnos en algo totalmente diferente, una era que nos es totalmente desconocida, que tendremos que dejar de ser quienes somos para acabar gobernando Tokyo de Cristal, pero es nuestro destino y debemos aceptarlo.

- No hacerlo, es morir.- indicó Diego.

Bunny les fue mirando uno a uno, sin dejar de llorar. Todos estaban tristes y asustados, pero decididos. 

Una vez más, apoyó las manos en su vientre. Aun era demasiado pequeña para notarla, pero ella sabía que Chibiusa estaba allí. No quería que sufriese, que pasase calamidades.

Sacó el cristal de plata.

Las imágenes pasaban demasiado deprisa como para que pudiese entenderlas o memorizarlas. Un planeta oscuro, dos desconocidos, una inmensa fuerza maligna. Mucho dolor, sufrimiento y rencor.

Y sobre todo, mucha soledad.

Sailor Moon abrió los ojos lentamente, adormecida. A su alrededor estaba el cristal con el que había envuelto a toda la humanidad para impedir su extinción. 

Miró a su lado. El Señor del Antifaz todavía permanecía aletargado. No muy lejos, estaban sus compañeros guerreros, todos profundamente dormidos.

Asustada, Sailor Moon se llevó la mano al vientre, pero pronto se tranquilizó: de alguna manera, sabía que Chibiusa estaba bien.

- ¿Por qué... por qué he despertado?.- murmuró. Trató de caminar. Los edificios estaban cubiertos de cristales y todo había cambiado, pero ya no hacía frio.- Ha... ha terminado la glaciacion.

Habian pasado mil años durmiendo, esperando a que mejorasen las condiciones y por fin lo habían hehco. Parecía que hubiese sido ayer cuando hizo uso de su poder.

- Y de nuevo, ha llegado el momento.- se dijo a si misma.- Es el momento de despertar.

Alzó el cristal de plata.

- Cristal de plata, devuelve a la Tierra a la vida.- murmuró.

Al instante, mil rayos de colores salieron en todas direcciones, envolviendo a todo el mundo. 

Y poco a poco, la Tierra fue despertando.

El poder del cristal de plata se extendió por todo el planeta... y luego por todo el Sistema Solar. Su onda de poder fue navegando por los millones de kilométros del espacio, hasta cruzar Plutón. Siguio vagando un poco más... y chocó con una barrera de oscuridad.

Sin embargo, el poder del cristal era fuerte y fue fundiendo esa barrera, hasta dejar al descubierto un pequeño planeta.

- ¡No puedo creer que la gente sea tan sumamente estúpida!.- gritó Alex, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó Luis.

- ¡Acaban de declararse la guerra!

- ¿Quién?.- se alarmó Diego.

- ¡Todos!.- gruñó Alex, mientras abrazaba a Patricia.- Se han declarado todos la guerra unos a otros. Creen que no deben mostrar que están debiles despues de mil años de hibernación y la manera más fácil de arreglarlo es declarse todos la guerra. Asi, a los que no mató el hielo, los matarán las bombas.

- Bueno, ya sabíamos que iba a ocurrir.- trató de restarle importancia Cometa.

- Sí, pero aun asi no puedo entenderlo.- insistió Alex, poniéndose de nuevo en pie y dando un puñetazo a la pared.- ¡Se van a matar unos a otros!

- No si puedo evitarlo.- intervino Bunny, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba el cristal de plata y se transformaba.

- Soldados.- gritó un coronel.- Prepárense para la carga.

- ¡Señor!.- llamó un joven.- ¡Señor, en el cielo!

El coronel alzó la vista. En cielo, parecía estar volando un angel.

- ¿Cómo lo hace?.- preguntó Guerrero Venus.- Es decir... ¿cómo pueden verla desde todos y cada uno de los puntos de la Tierra? Es físicamente imposible.

- En este planeta, ciertamente.- murmuró Guerrero Plutón como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Es cosa del Cristal de Plata, ha creado ilusiones para que todos la vean y la oigan.

- Debeis detener esta absurda guerra.- comenzó Sailor Moon.- ¿No lo entendeis? Yo os salvé del hielo, os hice dormir, para que al despertar, pudieseis seguir con vuestras vidas, una existencia feliz y en paz. ¿Qué sentido tiene sobrevivir, para luego matarnos unos a otros? ¿No es mejor vivir en paz?

- ¡Soldados, disparad!.- gritó un militar de uno de los ejércitos. Los misiles salieron catapultados hacia la sailor.

- ¡Sailor Moon!.- exclamó el Señor del Antifaz, preocupado, pero no era necesario: antes de que él tan siquiera tuviese que mover un dedo, la sailor estaba rodeada de todos los guerreros eternos, que se encargaron de los proyectiles.

- Por favor, teneis que escucharme.- suplicó la joven, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.- Nosotros somos nuestro peor enemigo: no el hielo, o el tiempo, ni tan siquiera las armas. Somos nosotros mismos. Dejad que or purifique, que os haga quedar en paz y de este modo poremos seguir viviendo.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no queremos que nos purifiques?

Sailor Moon bajó la mirada. Abajo, estaba un joven de cabellos plateados, rodeado de varios jóvenes a los que reconoció de inmediato: eran los miembros de la familia de la Luna Negra.

- No puedo obligaros.- admitió ella, entristecida. Todo volvería a empezar.

- Sin embargo, es decisión vuestra, y serán vuestros hijos los que sufrirán.- intervino Guerrero Sol.- No podemos obligaros, ni pretendemos hacerlo. Pero debeis entender que si vas a crear conflictos, no os podeis quedar aquí, tendreis que iros. ¿Quereis eso para vuestros hijos, para vuestras familias? ¿Todo ese sufrimiento y soledad... sólo por destruir?

Pareció que el joven iba a decir algo más, pero guardó silencio y pronto retrocedió.

- ¿Alguién mas tiene dudas?.- preguntó Guerrero Sol.

Nadie dijo nada.

Como respuesta, el guerrero se giró en el aire y le tendió una mano a Sailor Moon.

- Todo tuyo.- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Viva la Reina Serenity!.- exclamaba la gente.

- ¡Viva el Rey Endimion!

- Se me hace raro que me llame asi la gente.- se sonrojó Bunny, mientras saludaba desde el palco real.

- Bueno, queda más digno la Reina Serenity que la Reina Bunny.- señaló Armando.- Además, en el pasado ya tuviste ese nombre.

- Pues a mi lo que más me ha gustado de todo ha sido ver la cara de la gente al saber quiénes éramos.- se rio Alex por lo bajo.- ¡La cara de Amalia debe haber sido un poema! Creo que es la única vez que lamento no haberla tenido cerca.

- Tú espera a que se le ocurra ir contando por ahí que estuvo saliendo con uno de los guardias de la reina.- murmuró Vicki.

- ... es muy capaz, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

Bunny esbozó una sonrisa, mientras continuaba saludando a la gente. No podía tener más felicidad en si: estaba junto al hombre de su vida, esperaba a su primera hija, rodeada de sus seres queridos... y, por fin, en paz. Las palabras de Guerrero Sol habían impedido que se formara una colonia oscura que hubiese acabado por atacar la Tierra. Por fin, vivían en paz.

Nota de la autora: Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de "Tokyo de Cristal". Sé que he contado muchas cosas muy rápido, pero todo eso ya se sabe que ocurría, asi que he querido pasar pronto a la accion.

Lo del décimo planeta no es una invención mia: han puesto hace poquito en la tele la noticia de su descubrimiento y la verdad es que me ha venido de perlas para la historia.

Espero poder ofreceros pronto el siguiente capítulo y que os haya gustado.


	3. El decimo planeta ¿Es que nunca podremos...

CAPÍTULO 2: El décimo planeta. ¿Es que nunca podremos vivir en paz?

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Ya no recordaba cuando tiempo llevaba allí, encerrada, cuanto hacía que había dejado de gritar. Sabía que él estaba a su lado, pues jamás habían separado sus manos, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que eso no era un consuelo.

- Abre los ojos.

Esa voz... ella la reconocía y notó un miedo terrible.

- Abre los ojos, muchacha.- instistió.

La joven abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer que hablaba. Era alta, esbelta, de cabellos plateados y piel oscura. Pero todo eso no tenía importancia comparado con sus ojos, unos ojos que creaban una sensación superior al miedo.

Intentó levantarse y empezar a luchar, pero apenas podía moverse.

- El sello se ha roto.- dijo la mujer.- Pero ahora estais en mis manos.

La joven notó cómo un sudor frio recorría su espalda, mientras su compañero se iba despertando.

- ¡Tú!.- gritó él, apretando los puños con furia.- ¿¡Qué haces despierta,...?!

Intentó decir su nombre en voz alta, pero no puedo.

- El sello se ha roto.- repitió la mujer, con una sonrisa burlona.- El sello que me atrapaba a mi, a los mios... y a vosotros. Sin embargo, no he recuperado todo mi poder. Y eso impide que el segundo sello, el que prohibe pronunciar mi nombre, quede definitivamente roto.

Con la ayuda de su compañera, el joven fue levantándose. Era alto y musculoso, con el pelo rubio y brillante, en contraste con unos ojos marrón oscuro. Ella era más menuda, de pelo negro y corto, con ojos color violeta.

- No te permitiremos salir.- dijo ella, con firmeza.

- ¿Y como pensais impedirlo?.- se burló la mujer.- ¿Luchando conmigo? Vuestro poder ahora no es nada compartado con el mío, pese a no estar totalmente recuperado. Además... ¿por qué ibais a luchar contra mi?

- Por el Milenio de Plata.- respondió él con firmeza.

Como toda respuesta, la mujer empezó a reir.

- ¿El Milenio de Plata?.- se burló ella.- ¿Ya lo habeis olvidado?

Con un brusco gesto de su mano, los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo, llevandose las manos a la cabeza y gimiendo de dolor, mientras miles de imágenes pasaban a toda velocidad por su cabeza.

- ¿Lo recodais?.- insistió la mujer, acercándose a ellos.- ¿Recordais el dolor, la sangre, el esfuerzo en la lucha... que fueron reconocidos encerrándoos en este lugar, para que pasarais toda la eternidad sufriendo?

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de los jóvenes.

- Todo el poder del cristal de plata.- siguio murmurando la mujer, caminando en círculos a su alrededor.- Desplegado para vencerme... y os atacó también a vosotros. No hizo nada por ayudaros...

El joven descargó un puño con rabia contra un suelo inexistente.

- ¡No!.- gritó.

- Sí.- replicó la mujer, agachándose a su lado.- Os abandonó, os sacrificó... os juraba que os amaba y necesitaba, pero luego os traicionó.

- La reina no...- lloró la joven, tratando de convencerse de que las palabras de la mujer no eran ciertas.

- La reina sí os dejó.- insistió la mujer.- Os atacó, os abandonó, os dejó vagando por una dimensión sellada con vuestros peores enemigos durante milenios. Solos. Abandonados. Traicionados. Os condenó al olvido.

El joven se levantó, con los ojos llenos de rabia, seguido de su compañera.

Diego se incorporó de un salto en la cama, jadeando y cubierto con un sudor frío.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que por fin consiguiera tranquilizarse y comprobar que estaba en su habitación.

Se recostó lentamente, todavía demasiado alterado como para plantearse volver a dormir.

¿Qué era ese sueño? Tenía la vaga sensación de que le resultaba conocido, de que no era la primera vez que en su cabeza aparecían esos personajes que luego no era capaz de recordar al despertar.

No había querido preocupar innecesariamente a los demás sobre algo de lo que ni él mismo estaba seguro, pero al despertar tras la hibernación, se había sentido muy intranquilo y amenazado. Y no era por la breve guerra que tuvo lugar después.

- Entonces... ¿por qué?- murmuró, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Bunny abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó lentamente. La habitación en la que acababa de entrar era simplemente enorme, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Había varias lámparas de cristal colgadas por el techo y un ventanal permitia una buena iluminación.

- ¿No os parece perfecta?.- murmuró Bunny, con respeto.

- Es una habitación, no un templo.- señaló Ray, atravesando la puerta tras apartar a la reina de un suave empujón.- Es bastante grande...

- ¿Sí, verdad?.- respondió Bunny, con ojos brillantes.

- Quiero decir que es DEMASIADO grande.- insistió Ray.- Bunny, Chibiusa aun tardará un tiempo en necesitar "su propio espacio", no puedes darle directamente la habitación más grande del palacio.

- Creo que esta sería más apropiada como sala del trono.- señaló Vicki.

Bunny las miró durante unos segundos.

- Pero... asi me ahorraré mudarla cuando se haga mayor.

- Creeme: cuando se haga mayor, serás tu quien quiera mudarse.- murmuró Tim, mirando de reojo a Hotaru, que se limitaba a vagar por la habitación con aire ausente.

- A mi me parece deliciosa.- suspiró Carola, dando un par de vueltas sobre si misma.- Cuando mi Dani y yo tengamos niños, me gustaria poder meterlos en una habitación asi.

Bunny se giró, con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó a Carola, mientras se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡Oh, Carola, me alegra tanto de que seas feliz con el hombre de tu vida!.- lloró.- ¡Espero que puedas ser feliz para siempre, y tener muchos niños!

- ¿Y eso a que viene?.- le preguntó Patricia a Vicki, en voz baja.

- Es por las hormonas.- explicó Luna.- Las tiene algo descontroladas por el embarazo y eso hace que tenga algunos ataques emocionales algo... curiosos.

- Oh.

Cuando por fin Bunny dejó de llorar y permitió a Carola liberarse de su abrazo, se volvio hacia sus amigas con determinación.

- Esta bien, esta será la sala del trono.- aceptó.- Pero tengo que seguir buscando cuarto para Chibiusa... oye, ¿sabeis dónde se han metido Amy y Raquel? Me gustaría que me ayudasen a elegir ¿Sabeis?

- ... y funciona así.- le explicó Sergio a Raquel, mientras le daba a un botón, haciendo girar una plataforma.

- ¿Y se ven todos los planetas?.- se sorprendió Raquel.- No sabía que un telescopio podía llegar tan lejos...

- Es la ventaja de ir por aquí y por allá.- le restó importancia Sergio.- Uno puede coger un trozo de tecnología de aquí, otro de allá y hacer unos aparatejos bastante apañados. Puedes ver más allá de Plutón.

- Interesante.- murmuró Raquel, observando con atención.- ¿Y aquello que es?

- ¿El qué?.- se interesó Sergio.- Será algún meteorito...

- Parece grande para ser un meteorito.

- Déjame ver.

Raquel se apartó del sitio para que Sergio pudiese observar por el telescopio. Estuvo mirando durante varios segundos, murmurando palabras que Raquel no estaba segura de querer entender, hasta que, finalmente, Sergio lanzó un juramento y, olvidándose por completo de Raquel, empezó a tomar datos.

Amy sacó la cabeza del agua para tomar aire. Parecía una tonteria, pero lo primero que había pensado al despertar de la hibernación había sido en poder nadar un poco en una piscina, lago o mar.

Fuera, Iván permanecía sentado en un banco tranquilamente, sin hacer nada que no fuese observar.

- ¿No vienes?.- le preguntó Amy, con una sonrisa.

- No me apetece.

Amy se quedó un poco cortada. Llevaban juntos un año (bueno, técnicamente, más de mil, pero esos no contaban). No habian comentado nada entre ellos, pero de algun modo se habían puesto de acuerdo en no comentar su relación a nadie, ella por vergüenza y él... bueno... ¿quién sabia?

La joven dio un pequeño salto y empezó a nadar de espaldas, sin dejar de meditar.

Ella le quería con locura, pero a veces la desconcertaba. Nunca había dicho que la quería, ni le había pedido que saliesen juntos... muchas veces, se limitaba a acompañarla a un sitio o a otro. Parecía que lo diese todo por supuesto, como si él ya supiese de antemano lo que ella pensaba y ella, por tanto, debiese hacer lo mismo.

Y no es que no supiese que la queria... nunca se lo había dicho, pero ella sabía que la amaba. Al menos, no habría estado con ella tanto tiempo si no fuese asi... ¿o no?

En ese momento oyó un juramento y unos pasos rápidos, como si alguien se acercase corriendo.

Desconcertada, la joven miró en dirección al sonido y pronto vio llegar a Sergio corriendo a toda velocidad, con un montón de papeles en la mano. Al poco rato, pasó Raquel, con expresión de no saber muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Iván y Amy les siguieron con la mirada.

- Tal vez deberiamos ir a ver que pasa...- aventuró Amy.

Iván se limitó a levantarse y acercarle la toalla.

- ¿Mirando habitaciones?.- se extrañó Dani.- ¿Qué tiene de interesante mirar habitaciones?

- Quiere encontrar la habitacion ideal para su bebé.- explicó Alex.- Y ha considerado que la compañía más apropiada para ello es la de las chicas, de modo que nos han desterrado temporalmente.

- ¿Y por qué no ha ido con Armando?.- insistió Dani.- Después de todo, es el padre.

- Lo intentó.- respondió Armando.- Y después de tres dias mirando todos los cuartos (no sabeis lo realmente grande que es este palacio), decidió que yo no estaba implicandome realmente en la tarea y que sería mejor que confiase en personas más expertas.

- ¿Y no te implicabas?

- Me limité a decirle que una habitacion con un tamaño normal y lo más cerca posible de la nuestra sería lo más apropiado.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Pues que se echó a llorar, dijo que sólo queria lo mejor para nuestra hija y que si hacia falta ya cambiariamos de dormitorio cuando fuese necesario.

- ...

En ese momento vieron pasar a Sergio a toda velocidad, seguido de Raquel y, un poco despues, Amy e Ivan, aunque estos caminaban con más tranquilidad y dignidad.

- Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Sergio corriendo.- murmuró Dani.- Normalmente hace trampa y abre el tunel...

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver qué ocurre.- indicó Armando, preocupado.

-... y unas cortinitas rosas a juego con su pelo quedarían preciosas.- explicó Bunny.- ¿No crees?

Las demás suspiraron. No es que les importase ayudar a su amiga... pero llevaban ya toda la mañana...

- ¡Bunny!

Casi dando gracias al cielo por la interrupción, las chicas se giraron y vieron llegar corriendo a Sergio, con unos papeles en la mano. Unos metros por detrás, llegaban el resto del grupo, intrigados.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- se extrañó Bunny.- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Sí.- respondió Sergio, muy serio.- Hemos descubierto algo muy importante y que deberias saber. Hemos encontrado el dé...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento, todo empezó a temblar.

- ¿¡Qué está pasando?!.- gritó Alex.

Los gritos de pánico de la gente empezaban a llenar el aire.

Como pudo, Luis se asomó a la ventana de la habitación.

- ¡Nos están atacando!.- exclamó, mientras se apresuraba a sacar su cristal mágico, al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Bunny notó cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- No...- balbuceó.- Otra vez no...

Notó una mano sobre su hombro. Detrás de ella, estaba Armando, pero como Rey de Tokyo de Cristal, Endimion.

No dijo nada, se limitó a sonreir y apretar levemente su hombro. Ella asintió, sacando el cristal de plata y dejando que la inundase su poder para actuar como Reina de Tokyo de Cristal.

Cuando todos estuvieron por fin listos para la batalla, abandonaron el castillo. Fuera, atacando y destruyendo todo sin control, habia dos criaturas de aspecto humanoide, pero mucho más grandes y obesas.

Sin embargo, ni si tamaño, ni su peso, parecían ser un obstaculo.

- ¿Qué narices es eso?.- gritó Guerrero Neptuno.- ¡Por lo menos miden cinco o seis metros de alto!

- Da igual lo que sean.- sentenció Guerrero Sol.- Estan destrozando nuestra ciudad y eso no lo podemos permitir.

Con rapidez, sacó su espada y atacó a las criaturas.

- ¡Espada de Luz!.- gritó, mientras se lanzaba contra uno de los gigantes.

Con la espada, cortó uno de los dedos de las manos de la criatura, haciendo que esta gimiese de dolor. Antes de que el guerrero hubiese tenido tiempo de ponerse a salvo, recibió un tremendo manotazo, que lo mandó volando hasta chocar contra una de las paredes del palacio, no muy lejos de sus compañeros.

- ¡Guerrero Sol!.- exclamó Sailor Júpiter.

- Estoy... estoy bien.- logró decir el joven, casi sin aliento.- ¿He conseguido algo?

- Mirad...- murmuró Sailor Mercurio, mirando horrorizada la herida del gigante.

Todos se fijaron. Se podía ver el hueso del dedo, los músculos... pero ni una sola gota de sangre manaba de la herida.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no sangre?.- se sorprendió Sailor Urano.- ¡Todos los seres vivos sangran, de una u otra manera!

- Intentaré encontrar su punto debil.- dijo Guerrero Venus, mientras echaba a correr hacia uno de los gigantes. 

Sin embargo, este le vio llegar y cuando cais habia conseguido alcanzarle, le intento dar con el puño. El guerrero evitó rápidamente el ataque, echándose a un lado... y recibiendo una patada que lo dejó devolvió a su lugar.

- ¡¡Amor mio!!.- exclamó Sailor Venus, poniendose a su lado.- ¿¡Te encuentras bien?! ¡Contesta!

- Ay...- logró decir el guerrero.- Ahora sé lo que siente un balón de futbol...

Varios guerreros más intentaron atacar al gigante, sin conseguir nada más que acercarse.

- Creo que despues del ataque de Guerrero Sol, ya estan advertidos.- murmuró Guerrero Urano, apretando los puños.- Pero tenemos que conseguir averiguar su punto debil.

- ¿No podríamos usar el tunel?.- le preguntó la Reina a Guerrero Plutón, pero este negó con la cabeza.

- Están en constante movimiento.- le explicó.- Si abriese el tunel, podriamos acabar cayendo desde una altura de seis metros.

- En ese caso, habra que intentar el segundo nivel.- gruñó Guerrero Saturno.- Si solos no podemos, probemos uniendonos.

Sailor Saturno asintió, mientras avanzaba con determinacion hacia el guerrero.

Los demás fueron haciendo lo mismo, liberando rápidamente la energía de la unión.

- ¿Sabes?.- le comentó Guerrero Sol a la Reina, con rara añoranza.- Creo que es eso algo que echaré de menos. Y eso que sólo pudimos practicar una vez.

- Muy bien.- dijo Guerrero Urano.- Nosotros distraeremos a los gigantes mientras Guerrero Venus trata de llegar a la cabeza de uno de ellos, ¿comprendido?

Todos asintieron.

- ¡Ahora!.- exclamó el guerrero. Al momento, todos los guerreros y las sailors saltaron en distintas direcciones, mientras lanzaban sus ataques a los gigantes. Estos aullaban y gritaban, tratando de alejar a los molestos atacantes, pero, si bien los golpes no parecían afectarles demasiado, sirvieron a su propósito: Guerrero Venus no tardó en llegar a la cabeza de uno de los gigantes, acompañado de Sailor Venus.

Rápidamente, creó un escudo protector alrededor de ambos e introdujo su mano en la cabeza de la criatura. Esta aulló y trató de arrancar y golpear a los guerreros con toda su fuerza.

- ¿Crees que el escudo aguantará?.- preguntó Sailor Mercurio, preocupada.

- Tiene que hacerlo.- replicó Guerrero Sol, con gesto preocupado.- No tenemos muchas más alternativas.

El gigante continuo tratando de quitarse de encima a los guerreros, mientras el otro continuaba destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor.

Un nuevo puñetazo en el escudo protector hizo aparecer unas pequeñas grietas en el escudo.

- ¡Date prisa!.- le apremió Sailor Venus.

Justo en ese momento el muchacho sacó un pequeño cristal y lo lanzó contra Guerrero Urano, que lo cogió al vuelo. Casi al mismo instante, los guerreros venus saltaron de la cabeza del gigante, evitando un nuevo golpe, que se dio a si mismo a la criatura. Atontado, se puso a girar sobre si mismo, tropezando con el otro y, de este modo, dándoles unos valiosos segundos de tiempo.

- Son vulnerables al hielo.- dijo Guerrero Urano, tras leer el cristal.- Hay que conseguir congelarles y luego atravesarles el corazón. Creo que eso les debilitaría lo suficiente como para que el cristal de plata pueda vencerlos.

- "¿Crees?".- se alarmó la Reina.- ¿Ni siquiera lo sabes con seguridad?

- Son unas criaturas muy extrañas, majestad.- explicó el guerrero.- No sangran, son tremendamente poderosas, no parece tener límite su poder... no estoy seguro de que se les pueda vencer.

- Si se les puede herir, se les puede vencer.- sentenció Guerrero Neptuno.

- En realidad, la frase es "si sangra, puede morir".- intervino Guerrero Venus.- Y estos bichos no sangran.

- ¿Eso significa que son inmortales?.- se horrorizó la Reina.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

- Vale, lo del corazón es relativamente fácil.- murmuró Guerrero Sol, ignorando la conversación.- ¿Pero cómo narices vamos a congelarles? ¡Ninguno de nosotros tiene ese poder!

Los gigantes, de nuevo organizados, continuaron su devastador ataque.

- ¿Cómo de fría esta vuestra agua?.- preguntó Guerrero Venus a los Guerreros Mercurio.

- No lo suficiente.- replicó Guerrero Mercurio.

- Pero, tiene que haber alguna manera de...

En ese momento, un trueno hizo temblar toda la tierra, haciendo que cayesen al suelo. Los gigantes, sorprendidos, alzaron la mirada al cielo.

Este parecía haberse abierto y alguien descendía de él.

Eran dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica. Estaban muy alejados, pero sus ropas eran inconfundibles.

- No puede ser...- murmuró Guerrero Sol, impresionado.

Ella llevaba un traje igual al de las sailors en su versión Eterna, pero era de un color azul muy claro, y él vestía igual que los guerreros.

- Son... son guerreros...- logró decir Sailor Mercurio.

- ¿¡Cómo puede ser?!.- gritó Sailor Marte.

Los guerreros tocaron el suelo delicadamente. Los gigantes comenzaron a aullar de nuevo y corrieron hacia ellos.

Él alzó los brazos.

- ¡Jaula de Hielo!.- gritó. De sus manos empezaron a salir miles de copos de nieve que fueron amontonándose frente a los gigantes, impidiéndoles moverse. Poco a poco, esa nieve se fue endureciendo hasta formar un duro hielo.

La sailor estiró los brazos y de nada de formó un arco, con una flecha brillante y transparente.

- ¡Fecha justiciera!.- exclamó, liberando la flecha. Esta se dividió a mitad de camino, yendo cada una a clavarse al corazón de un gigante. El aullido de las criaturas hizo temblar el suelo.

- Jo, qué puntería.- murmuró Guerrero Venus admirado.

- Majestad.- dijo la joven, con voz dulce.- Es vuestra ocasión.

La Reina, todavía sorprendida, asintió con la cabeza, mientras alzaba el cristal de plata.

- Cristal de plata.- pidió.- Libera a mi enemigo.

Al momento, el cristal empezó a brillar, y su luz envolvió a los gigantes, que lucharon sin éxito, mientras se iban desvaneciendo.

Pronto, sólo quedó de ellos unos suaves destellos en el aire.

- Creo... creo que no termino de entender lo que ha ocurrido.- logró decir Guerrero Saturno.

Los dos nuevos guerreros caminaron hacia ellos con decisión, hasta encontrarse a tan solo unos pasos de la Reina. Los guerreros se pusieron en guardia ante los recién llegados, pero estos, tras sostener durante unos segundos la mirada de la reina, se arrodillaron ante ella con humildad.

- Majestad.- dijo el joven.- Guerrero y Sailor Sedna te juran fidelidad.

Nota de la autora: _Investigando un poco, he visto que hay mucha polémica sobre si Sedna se considera planeta o planetoide. Al parecer, ningun cientifico se atreveria a llamarlo planeta. Pero en realidad, la mayoria tampoco consideran a Plutón como tal, y, en cualquier caso, esto es una historia ficticia, y si hubo un reino en la Luna, bien puede considerarse a Sedna un planeta._

Por otra parte, Sedna es la diosa del mar, de acuerdo a los habitantes del norte de Canadá y Groenlandia, conocidos como los Inuit. Por ello, pese a ser de agua, he considerado que les iría bien el hielo. 


	4. Los nuevos guerreros La leyenda del plan...

CAPÍTULO 3: Los nuevos guerreros. La leyenda del planeta oscuro.

Luna, Artemís y Cometa parecían tan impresionados como los demás ante la llegada de los nuevos guerreros.

Los recién llegados se mostraban tranquilos, aunque muy serios. Él tenía el pelo rubio, a la altura de los hombros, algo más largo por delante. Sus ojos, de mirada dura y decidida, eran de color marrón oscuro, y era poco más bajo que Carlos.

Ella, por su parte, era más menuda. Tenía el pelo corto negro y brillante, muy liso, con un mechón rebelde que ocultaba medio rostro y destacaba sus ojos, de color violeta.

Ninguno de los dos se había quitado sus trajes de guerreros.

- ¿Entonces vosotros tampoco sabeis nada del planeta Sedna?.- preguntó Bunny, rompiendo el silencio.

Los tres felinos negaron con rotundidad.

- No teníamos ni idea de que existiese un décimo planeta.- admitió Cometa, de mala gana.- Y te aseguro que me molesta soberanamente no saber alguna cosa.

Bunny miró a Sergio y Raquel, pero también estos negaron con un gesto.

- Yo mismo me quede sorprendido al descubrirlo.- admitió Sergio.- Llevo vagando por los distintos universos durante muchisimos años y jamás había oido hablar de ese planeta.

- Al menos nos hemos ahorrado el pensar un nombre.- indicó Dani, pero recibió unos cuantos collejazos que le hicieron callar.

- Existía una leyenda en la Luna.- murmuró Artemis.- Sobre un planeta perdido, pero pensé que sólo era eso: una leyenda.

- Quizás vosotros podais aclararnos algunas dudas.- indicó Jorge, con gesto amable.

Los dos guerreros se miraron durante unos instantes, dudando.

- Nosotros... quedamos atrapados.- dijo finalmente Sailor Sedna.- Vivíamos en el Milenio de Plata, junto a nuestros compañeros guerreros y la reina.

- ¿Quién era la reina?.- preguntó Luna.

- La Reina Felicity.

La expresión de los tres gatos fue suficientemente expresiva.

- ¿Era muy anterior a la reina Selenity?.- se atrevió a preguntar Luis.

- Bastante.- asintió Luna, preocupada.- Vivió tres mil años antes.

La cara de los dos guerreros palideció visiblemente.

- ¿ Tanto... tanto tiempo hemos estado dormidos?.- logró decir ella, apretando los puños.

- Aproximadamente cinco mil años.- calculó Artemís.- ¿Pero qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué quedasteis atrapados? ¿Y en donde?

- El Milenio de Plata estaba en guerra en ese momento.- explicó el joven.- Un enemigo tremendamente poderoso amenazaba con destruir todo el sistema solar, controlarlo y esclavizar a la gente.

- ¿Quién era ese enemigo?.- preguntó Raquel.

- Su nombre le daba poder.- respondió la joven.- Y por eso, quedó sellado. Pero eso no fue suficiente.

- La guerra fue dura y dificil, pues el enemigo era muy poderoso.- continuó el joven.- Muchos de los nuestros cayeron durante la batalla. Finalmente, conseguimos acorralar a nuestro enemigo.

- Sin embargo, debido a las bajas y al descenso de poder del cristal de plata por los múltiples sellos que fueron necesarios, no teníamos la fuerza necesaria para destruirles o purificarles con el poder del cristal.- señaló la joven.- Y por eso, la Reina Felicity decidió que la única manera de detenerles, era sellándoles en una dimension a la que nadie pudiese acceder, que les mantendría alejados del sistema solar por toda la eternidad y no podrían hacer más daño.

- Pero algo salió mal.- murmuró Guerrero Sedna.- Terriblemente mal...

- La reina, al sellar a nuestros enemigos, nos envio a nosotros también a esa dimensión.- dijo la sailor, tratando de mantener la calma.- Y quedamos atrapados, junto a nuestros enemigos.

"No podíamos movernos, no podíamos andar, correr, ni salir... estuvimos a punto de volvernos locos, pero al final entramos en una especie de trance que mantuvo nuestra mente cuerda durante... durante..."- la joven pareció sufrir al continuar.- "Durante esos seis mil años."

- Pero hace poco, el sello de la dimensión se rompió.- continuó el chico, agarrando la mano de la joven con fuerza, dándole ánimo.- Y nosotros quedamos libres... junto a ese poderoso enemigo.

"Trató de corrompernos, de convencernos para que nos aliásemos con ella, pero finalmente conseguimos salir de allí. Y fuimos a buscar a nuestra verdadera reina"

Al decir esto último, miró fijamente a Bunny e hizo una ligera reverencia.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con que el planeta haya permanecido oculto durante tantísimo tiempo?.- preguntó Amy.

- Creo que a eso puedo responderos yo.- murmuró Artemis.- La leyenda que he dicho antes dice que dos poderosos guerreros cayeron en el abismo de la eternidad durante una guerra, salvado a todo el reino con su sacrificio. La reina, destrozada de dolor por la pérdida, mandó sumir al planeta en la oscuridad y que de este modo nadie pudiese volver a ocupar el lugar de sus amados guerreros.

- Pero eso la debilitaría terriblemente.- murmuró Hotaru.

- Por eso nadie se creía la leyenda.- replicó Cometa.- Nadie se creía que una reina pudiese hacer tal sacrificio por dos guerreros, por mucho que los amase.

Diego creyó ver durante un breve instante, una sombra de duda en los ojos de la joven, que lanzó una discreta mirada a su compañero, que se mantuvo impávido.

- Parece ser entonces que la leyenda es cierta.- indicó Tim.- Tenemos pruebas de que, efectivamente, ha habido un planeta oculto todo este tiempo y que ahora tiene sus dos guerreros correspondientes.

- Eso parece.- asintió Luna.- ¿Pero cómo es posible que haya reaparecido el planeta?

- Quizás se deba a la acción del cristal de plata para despertarnos de la hibernación.- murmuró Diego.

Todos fijaron su mirada en él y el joven se ruborizó rápidamente.

- Quiero... quiero decir...- balbuceó, incómodo por ser el centro de atención.- El cristal de plata nos hizo dormir para sobrevivir y eso no afectó al planeta Sedna por que ya estaba dormido. Pero cuando nos despertó, hizo falta desplegar todo su poder, que quizás llegase hasta el otro extremo del sistema solar... y logró introducir luz en la oscuridad del planeta prohibido.

- Hummm... parece razonable.- aceptó Luna.- Y sin duda, al romper esa oscuridad, sin querer rompió también el sello.

- ¿Tanto poder tiene ahora el cristal de plata?.- se sorprendió Sailor Sedna.

- ¿Qué tiene de raro?.- preguntó Armando.- El cristal de plata siempre ha sido poderoso.

- Sí...- admitió la joven.- Pero una cosa es hacer aparecer la oscuridad y otra, quitarla. Es más facil hacerla aparecer: las tinieblas siempre estan al acecho, es la ausencia de luz. Pero hacer que esa oscuridad remita, no es tan sencillo.

- No debemos olvidar que el cristal de plata es algo que está vivo.- indicó Luna.- Y que, por tanto, su poder puede aumentar con el tiempo, o debilitarse si se abusa de él. Ya hemos visto en varias ocasiones esa situación.

- ¿Qué nos podeis decir de ese enemigo?.- preguntó Tim.- ¿Tan poderoso es?

- Más de lo que podeis imaginar.- afirmó Sailor Sedna casi al instante, mirando fijamente a Bunny.- Ahora todavía es débil, pues el sello de su nombre aun no ha sido roto, y su ejército tampoco está totalmente recuperado, pero creedme cuando os digo que vais a necesitar de todas vuestras fuerzas para poder derrotarla.

Bunny les sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos... y luego empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡Es... es horrible!.- lloró Bunny.- ¡Tantos años encerrados, solos... yo no hubese podido soportarlo, ¿¡cómo pudo la reina hacerles algo así?!

Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, se lanzó en brazos de los dos guerreros, llorando sin parar y abrazándoles, mientras estos no sabían a qué venía eso ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!.- lloró la joven.- ¡No sabía nada, si lo hubiese sabido...!

Guerrero Sedna miró a los demás sin entender, al resto de los guerreros les resbalaba una enorme gota de sudor y Sailor Sedna, confunsa, optaba por darle unas reconfortantes palmaditas en la espalda a la reina.

- Debeis disculparla.- murmuró finalmente Patricia, mientras sujetaba con suavidad a Bunny de los hombros y la separaba con cuidado.- Está embarazada y de vez en cuando tiene estos ataques de emotividad.

- ¡No tiene nada que ver!.- protestó Bunny, enjugándose las lágrimas y protegiéndose en los brazos de Armando.- Hubiese llorado de todos modos ¿sabes? Soy una llorona y una cabeza de chorlito.

- Sí, pero probablemente no les hubieses abrazado.

- Despues de tanto tiempo solos, seguro que no les ha importado.

Mientas Bunny discutia con Patricia sobre lo que hubiese hecho o dejado de hacer de no haber estado embarazada, los dos guerreros miraban sorprendidos la escena.

- Teneis... teneis mucha familiaridad con nuestra reina.- logró decir Guerrero Sedna, no demasiado conforme con esa situación.

- Bueno, es algo complicado de explicar.- sonrió Amy.- Bunny no siempre ha sido reina, ni nosotros hemos sido siempre guerreros. Por eso, nos llamamos por nuestros nombres y nos quitamos los uniformes tras la batalla.

- Ya me he dado cuenta.- reprochó el joven.

- Quizás nosotros también deberiamos...- murmuró la joven, dudando.

- ¡Sailor Sedna!.- exclamó escandalizado el joven.- Somos guerreros protectores de la Luna y nuestra obligacion es estar siempre preparados para la batalla, rindiendo pleitesia a...

El joven quedó callado durante unos instantes, como dudando de sus palabras, pero pronto se recuperó.

-... a nuestra reina, no podemos descuidarnos quitándonos el uniforme.- terminó.

- Tonterias.- sentenció Carola, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la joven.- Nosotros nunca hemos estado todo el rato con los uniformes y jamás ha pasado nada: nos transformamos y solucionado. Y, por supuesto, el trato entre nosotros resulta mucho más alegre y familiar, lo cual es bueno para liberar el estrés.

- ¿El estrés?.- repitio el joven, extrañado.- ¿Qué es eso?

- Guerrero Sedna, creo que deberiamos acostumbrarnos a las nuevas costumbres.- dijo la joven.- Después de todo, somos nosotros los recién llegados...

- ¡Pero...!.- intentó decir él, pero ella ya se había puesto en pie, para deshacer la transformación.

Al desaparecer el uniforme, la joven llevaba una sencilla túnica corta de color blanco con reflejos violetas.

- Mi nombre es Luz.- se presentó, con serenidad.

El joven parecía que iba a reventar de un momento a otro, pero finalmente tomó aire y tras echar una fulminante mirada a la joven, él también deshizo la transformación. Al igual que ella, llevaba una túnica corta blanca, con reflejos azules.

- Y este es mi hermano, Sombra.- continuó Luz.

Como toda respuesta, él gruñó un poco.

- ¿Con faldita vas a ir?.- murmuró Dani, arqueando una ceja.- Luego no queremos que protestes por Jorge.

- No es una falda, es una túnica.- indicó Sombra, tratando de ser cortés.- Es muy cómoda.

- No lo dudo.- aceptó Carlos.- Pero hoy en dia... digamos que entre hombres no se lleva.

- ¿No?.- se sorprendió Sombra, mirándose de arriba abajo.- Pues me la compré poco antes de... bueno... de eso...

- Si, pero ya sabes que la moda cambia mucho y, claro, seis mil años son muchos años.- indicó Dani, mientras le indicaba amablemente la salida.- Creo que podremos encontrar algo más apropiado para ti.

- Pero que sea cómodo.- insistió Sombra.

- ¿Qué prefieres: comodidad o moda?

- ... bueno, que sea suficientemente cómodo.

- Amigo, has hecho una buena elección.

Los demas no pudieron menos que reirse al ver alejarse a los dos muchachos.

- ¿Y tú?.- le preguntó Vicki a Luz.- ¿No quieres cambiarte? Seguro que encontramos algo de tu talla.

- A mi hermano siempre le ha gustado estar al corriente de las tendencias.- dijo la muchacha.- Pero yo prefiero la comodidad.

- La ropa de ahora también es cómoda.

- Prefiero la túnica, gracias.

Todos conversaban con la recien llegada animadamente excepto Diego, que permanecía en un rincón observando la situación con expresión sombría. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a los dos recién llegados.

- Muy bien, queridos, ha llegado el momento de comenzar la batalla.- susurró la mujer de piel oscura, mientras daba vueltas lentamente alrededor de una esfera que despedía una luz blanquecina.

- ¿Y era realmente necesario sacrificar a mis gigantes?.- refunfuñó un hombre alto con larga barba blanca.

- ¿Estás cuestionando mis métodos?.- interrogó la mujer. Ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la voz. Simplemente, continuó andando, con un dedo apoyado en la esfera y dirigiendo una aparentemente suave mirada al hombre.

- Jamás osaría, mi divina Emperatriz sin Nombre.- se apresuró a responder.

- Eso espero, Cielito, eso espero.- murmuró la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa. Pudo ver cómo el hombre trataba de contener su furia.- Ve a buscar a Madre, si no te importa. Necesito que mande a alguien allí abajo.

El hombre, sin decir ni una palabra y con las venas hinchadas de rabia, se desvanecio, presuroso de cumplir su orden.

- ¿Es realmente necesario que lo llames asi?.- preguntó una mujer, acercándose. Era rubia y con el pelo recogido en un moño.

- Bueno, amor.- respondió la mujer.- Hasta que rompamos el sello que prohibe pronunciar nuestros nombres, de alguna manera tendremos que dirigirnos los unos a los otros ¿no crees? Y después de todo... le pega ese nombre.

- Sabes que le molesta.

- Sí.- aceptó la mujer.- Razón de más.

Luz caminó por los jardines de palacio con solemnidad. Tras arduos esfuerzos, habia conseguido alejarse de todos sus nuevos compañeros.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que habian dicho, la leyenda que habían comentado.

Se sentó a la orilla de un estanque que habia junto a unos rosales y metió una mano.

Vio su reflejo en el agua. Estaba igual que siempre, no se notaba diferente... y sin embargo, tenía más de seis mil años...

Con un golpe, rompió la superficie del agua.

- Hola.

Sobresaltada, se giró. Detrás de ella se encontraba el joven con rostro de mujer.

- Hola.- saludó ella.- Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre.

- Jorge.- le dijo él.- Es normal que no te acuerdes: somos muchos.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo.

- Me sorprende verte sola.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno... si yo hubiese pasado tanto tiempo solo como tú, no querria seguir asi ni un segundo más.

- Somos distintos.- se limitó a decir ella.- No sabes lo que es estar tanto tiempo solo.

- No, no lo sé.- reconoció.- Pero he sufrido otro tipo de soledad.

Ella se disponía a responderle, cuando vio acercarse a Sombra. Llevaba puesto un polo de color azul claro y unos vaqueros.

- Ah, estas aquí, Luz.- sonrió.- Te estaba buscando.

- Vaya, Sombra, vaya cambio de look.- dijo Jorge, con una gran sonrisa y mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Sombra lo miró con mal disimulado recelo.

- Ah... gracias...- respondió finalmente.- Esto... Luz, quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

Jorge, captando la indirecta, se puso en pie y se alejó.

- Muy mona la ropa.- dijo ella, con sonrisa burlona.

- Gracias.- replicó él.- Oye, ¿por qué has...?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar.

- ¡Mierda!.- maldijo Sombra.- ¡Está atacando!

Rápidamente, los dos hermanos sacaron sus cristales mágicos y se transformaron.

- ¿Dónde están?.- murmuró Guerrero Sol.- El suelo tiembla, pero no les veo por ningun lado.

- No espereis gigantes como la otra vez.- indicó Sailor Sedna.- Los enemigos a las órdenes de la Emperatriz sin Nombre son muy variados.

- ¿La Emperatriz sin Nombre?.- repitió Guerrero Urano.

- Es el apelativo que utiliza hasta que sea capaz de romper el sello de su verdadero nombre.- explicó Guerrero Sedna.- Considera que ningun nombre salvo el suyo es digno de su poder, de modo que no ha adoptado ninguno, tan solo un título.

- Vaya engreida la Innombrable esa...- murmuró Guerrero Venus.

En ese momento, la Tierra volvió a temblar y antes de que se diesen cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, unas enormes raices surgieron del suelo, apresándoles los pies.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?!.- gritó Guerrero Neptuno, tratando de liberarse.

Oyeron unas risas y en el aire apareció una joven. Su piel era oscura como el tronco de un arbol y sus cabellos, largos, eran de color verde. Era hermosa, pero en sus ojos había maldad.

- ¿Quién eres tú?.- gritó Guerrero Saturno, peleando contra las raices que trataban de aprisionarle cada vez más.

- Mi nombre está prohibido, guerrero.- dijo la joven, con una voz que parecía el movimiento de las hojas por el viento.- Pero podeis llamarme Laura, si teneis una urgente necesidad de saber quién va a mataros.

- Veremos.- gruñó Guerrero Sol, haciendo aparecer su espada.- ¡Espada de Luz!

Al instante seccionó las raices que aprisionaban sus pies, liberándose, mientras un grito de dolor salió de la garganta de Laura. Sin perder un instante, se puso a liberar a sus compañeros.

- ¡Guerrero Sol, cuidado!.- gritó Sailor Urano.- ¡Viento de Urano!

Controlando su poder, la Sailor dirigio su ataque contra el guerrero, justo a tiempo de apartarlo de una afilada rama que iba a atravesarlo.

- Vas a lamentar eso, maldito guerrero.- amenazó Laura.- ¡Hojas de la muerte!

De las ramas que habia empezaron a brotar hojas que en un segundo se separaron y volaron hacia los guerreros. Estos se pusieron a esquivarlas y una rozó la mejilla de Guerrero Saturno, haciendo un fino corte.

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó el guerrero.- ¡Están afiladas como cuchillas!

- ¡Escudo protector!.- gritó Guerrero Venus. Al momento un escudo les cubrió a todos ellos, haciendo que las afiladas hojas comenzaran a amontonarse por fuera.- No podré mantenerlo mucho tiempo, asi que daros prisa en pensar una solución.

- Tenemos que encontrar la manera de vencerla.- murmuró Guerrero Sol.- Pero ¿como?

- Lo primero es unir nuestro poder.- señaló Guerrero Sedna.- Si no, no podremos ni siquiera acercarnos.

- Vale, nos unimos ¿y luego?

- Fuego.- repplicó Guerrero Mercurio.

- ¿Qué?

- Esa chica está hecha de madera y hojas.- indicó el guerrero.- Es cuestión de prenderle fuego.

- Pero... pero eso es horrible.- murmuró la Reina.

- Eso, o dejamos que nos mate a nosotros.- indicó Guerrero Urano.

- Lo que sea, pero daros prisa.- gruñó Guerrero Venus, cubierto de sudor.- No puedo estar así más rato.

Laura miraba satisfecha cómo las hojas cada vez se acumulaban más y más encima del escudo.

- Tarde o temprano cedereis.- murmuró con satisfacción.- Y entonces acabareis cortados en trozos tan pequeños que no se podrán...

En ese momento, el escudo se rompió... pero en vez de entrar las hojas y despedazar a los guerreros, una enorme energía las catapultó en todas direcciones, cuando no las desintegró.

- ¡¡Flecha infernal!!

- ¿¡Qué está...?!

Pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera a terminar la frase, pues en ese momento una espada llameante se clavó en su pecho.

- ¡¡NO!!.- gritó Laura, aterrada.- ¡NO, NO!

Trató de apagarlo con sus manos, pero pronto se prendieron fuego también. Las llamas pronto llegaron a las hojas que eran su cabello, convirtiendola en una antorcha viviente.

- Majestad, es vuestro turno.- dijo Guerrero Marte, tratando de hacerse oir entre los gritos de dolor de Laura.- Y, por favor, sed rápida.

La Reina asintió, mientras sacaba el cristal de plata.

- Cristal de plata.- pidió.- Libera a mi enemigo.

La luz envolvió rápidamente a Laura y fue mitigando sus gritos al tiempo que ella se desvanecia.

- Bueno...- murmuró Endimion.- Parece que esta vez no ha sido espe... ¡¡arghh!!

- ¡¡Endimion!!.- gritó la reina al ver caer al suelo a su marido.- ¡¡Endimión, qué te pasa!!

Endimion estaba inconsciente en el suelo, cubierto de sudores frios... y sin el aura de poder que tenía unos instantes antes.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?.- maldijo Guerrero Neptuno.

- Saludos, guerreros.

Sorprendidos, alzaron la mirada y vieron en el aire a una mujer de cabellos canosos vestida con una túnica. En sus manos, habia una pequeña bola luminosa, de color pardo.

- Parece que me he quedado sin guardiana.- suspiró la mujer.- Bueno, no importa, nunca fue muy lista.

- ¿¡Quién eres tú?!.- gritó la Reina.

- De verdad que me gustaría podertelo decir.- suspiró la mujer.- Pero no puedo. Si te hace falta llamarme de alguna manera, puedes llamarme Madre.

- ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi marido?!

- ¿Es tu marido?.- se sorprendió la mujer.- Vaya, no lo sabía. No le he hecho nada, querida. Simplemente, me llevo el alma de su planeta.

- ¿Qué?.- se extrañó la joven.- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- No debes ser muy buena reina si no sabes de qué te estoy hablando.- indicó con censura Madre.- Pero no puedo entretenerme más. Y no te preocupes: esto no lo matará.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir o hacer nada más, Madre se desvaneció en el aire.


End file.
